Tras las rejas (Abandonada)
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Karamatsu era inocente, al igual que sus hermanos menores Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu. Sin embargo, su palabra nunca había tenido valor en ese lugar y jamás lo tendría. Pero antes de perder del todo a su sangre, robaría la de otro [KaraTodo, OsoChoro e IchiJyushi] AU!Prisionmatsu
1. Capítulo 1

Soltó un suspiro antes de recostarse contra la pared cerrando los ojos. Su trabajo era realmente agotador, pero era en el que lo había metido su familia, así que no podía quejarse. Además, tenía a su hermano mayor con él; mejor eso a estar totalmente solo y rodeado de desconocidos en algún otro puesto.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que le dieran asco aquellos delincuentes que a diario debía vigilar. Abusadores de todo tipo, maltratadores, estafadores, vendedores de droga… dudaba que alguno fuera realmente inocente con las pintas que traían. Quizás no debía juzgar por la apariencia, pero había vivido tantas cosas ahí dentro que ya no podía tener otra visión de ello.

—Totty, ¿cómo está el preso de la celda dos?—La voz de su hermano mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Llegaba con el uniforme algo desarreglado, lo que Todomatsu no soportaba. Frunció el ceño de forma casi imperceptible y se acercó a él para acomodárselo.

—Jo… nii-san, sé que las manías de los presos se te pegan con facilidad, pero recuerda que somos más que ellos—reprochó, arreglando su cuello junto con su corbata—. ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios haces para terminar así?

—Tuve que separar a un par de idiotas que se empezaron a pelear por un trozo de pan. Fue agotador… y más porque uno de ellos era el único que quería robarlo—explicó, rascándose la nuca antes de suspirar—. Dan mucho trabajo, creo que deberíamos aislar a ese…

—Tú sabes mi opinión respecto a eso—dijo con tranquilidad, terminando de ajustarle la corbata.

—Sí: quieres que los matemos a todos.

—Exacto.

—Pero no podemos matarlos, Totty.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no me niegues que sería todo más fácil. No tendríamos tanto trabajo aquí, se liberaría espacio e Ichimatsu-niisan no debería tener que lidiar a solas con todos esos delincuentes en la prisión al otro lado de la ciudad—Elevó su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos carmesí de su hermano—. Sé que tú piensas igual que yo, ¿por qué nunca me apoyas? Deberías hacerlo siendo que eres el que termina más agotado… porque no me dejas ayudarte cuando de calmar peleas se trata.

—Todomatsu, ya hablamos de esto.

—¿De qué te da miedo que uno de esos locos saque una navaja escondida y me apuñale hasta matarme haciendo que te quedes solo porque Ichimatsu-niisan te odia y no quiere volver a verte después de lo que pasó?

—¡Todomatsu!

—Tsk. Supéralo, nii-san. No soy un niño y puedo cuidarme solo.

—¡¿Podrías dejar de soltar estupideces?! ¡Ichimatsu no tiene nada que ver en esto!—Terminó pasándose una mano por su cabello, intentando calmarse pues odiaba que el menor lo hiciera perder los estribos, aun más si era en una zona donde algunos presos podrían oírlo rabiar. Nunca se dejaba ver irritado ante ellos, pues de diversas maneras éstos buscaban lograrlo sin éxito. Pero Totty era otro asunto, compartía su misma sangre e historia… y sabía dónde tocar para descolocarlo.

—Hehe, tranquilo nii-san~ Solo estaba bromeando~—canturreó Todomatsu colocando una cara tierna, la misma por la que el más grande ya no caía. Prefirió ignorar el tema y continuar con su día de trabajo.

—Ve a vigilar al preso de la celda dos—ordenó severo, apretando los dientes al darse cuenta de que seguía permitiendo que la actitud provocadora de su hermano le llegara más de lo que debería. Totty sonrió.

—Está bien, está bien… Iré. Aburrido—murmuró, volteando rápido para que viera su espalda antes de que el otro lo hiciera. Empezó a caminar hacia el lugar asignado, oyendo a la distancia las maldiciones del mayor.

Que divertido era picarlo.

No le costó llegar, después de todo cada celda tenía una gran seguridad y nadie se interponía en su camino. El prisionero que debía vigilar estaba tranquilo, como siempre. Había notado que ese en especial era bastante solitario. No hablaba, apenas comía y rara vez cruzaba miradas con él o con Osomatsu. Intentó buscar en su mente su historial, pero no lo halló.

O mejor dicho, no le interesaba.

—Eh, tú, escoria ¿tienes hambre?—habló, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un manojo de llaves de esa zona. Empezó a separarlas, buscando la correcta—Si no estoy mal no comes hace cuatro días, ¿quieres morirte de hambre o qué?

—No tengo apetito.

Todomatsu no pudo evitar alzar la mirada inmediatamente al escuchar su voz. No recordaba haberlo oído hablar, así que se le hacía algo extraño.

—Al menos mira a tu superior cuando le respondas—exigió, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que seguía manteniendo su cabeza baja.

—Je…—El policía apretó los dientes al escuchar esa pequeña risa que parecía estarlo subestimando e iba a reclamarme, a amenazarlo con darle una reprimenda si no lo obedecía, cuando los ojos azules de ese preso subieron de forma repentina, chocándose con los suyos rosados—¿Esto querías?—preguntó con un tono de voz grave, uno que buscaba desafiarlo.

Todomatsu no supo cómo reaccionar. No se esperaba que la mirada del prisionero tuviera tanta determinación y fuerza, siendo que en su mayoría todas las personas de ahí poseían rendición y cansancio, algunas hasta miedo.

Pero en ese azul tan profundo no encontraba rastro de temor.

—¿Te comieron la lengua las ratas? ¿No se supone que eso debería pasarme a mí siendo que no limpian esta celda desde que llegué?—La voz del preso lo sacó de su shock.

—No te atrevas siquiera a contestarme y no sé de qué te quejas. Tú cometiste un crimen, no mereces siquiera estar en un lugar con higiene—respondió con frialdad, guardando las llaves de nuevo en su bolsillo—. Iba a traerte comida, pero creo será mejor dejarte morir de hambre.

—Ustedes me mataron hace mucho tiempo desde que me metieron aquí a pesar de que soy inocente—susurró, sin embargo no lo repitió cuando Todomatsu murmuró un "¿hm?" que parecía estarlo retando a que volviera a decir lo anterior.

—Agh… que asco—susurró, decidido a dejarlo solo al percatarse de que mantendría el silencio. Por alguna razón que fuera indiferente lo enojaba más que si le contestara. Sería mejor que fuera a buscar a su hermano, a ver si al menos lograba meterse en alguna pelea para demostrarle su fortaleza.

En cuanto al prisionero que volvió a la soledad de su celda, levantó la cabeza y observó el lugar en donde antes había estado ese oficial. Apretó los puños, empezando a sentir que la sangre le hervía.

Se sentía tan impotente. Quería hacer, gritar o golpear algo frente a todas esas injusticias que se le presentaban día a día. Nunca debió confiar en las personas de su barrio.

Eran trillizos, unos bastante inquietos. Él era el mayor, seguido por Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu, que era el menor. Habían quedado huérfanos a muy temprana edad a causa de un ajuste de cuentas, pues al parecer sus padres se traían algo entre manos que ellos jamás supieron.

Y a lo que nunca quisieron acercarse.

Comenzaron a vaguear por las calles al quedarse sin casa, porque los hombres que ese día entraron por la fuerza destruyeron todo. Y Karamatsu no iba a permitir que sus hermanitos durmieran en el mismo cuarto donde habían yacido los cuerpos ensangrentados de sus padres. Al menos había podido evitar que los vieran, él era el único que conservaba ese cruento escenario en su mente.

Empezó a trabajar con todo lo que tenía, no sin antes haber encontrado una casa abandonada que les servía para resguardarse. Estaba casi por desmoronarse y eso aterraba al mayor las noches de tormenta, en donde varias veces había rezado para que no se les cayera el techo encima.

Karamatsu apenas tenía unos doce o trece años cuando comenzó a ser explotado por varias personas del barrio que conocían su historia, pero lo señalaban con el dedo y hablaban a sus espaldas en vez de ayudarlo; _"El primogénito de los traficantes de órganos/vendedores de drogas/secuestradores"_ El delito siempre cambiaba y ni siquiera él sabía cuál era el real, pero de seguro eso a los demás tampoco les importaba.

Solo se aprovechaban de su necesidad por trabajar, debido a que conocían que valía por tres.

Y él estaba orgulloso de valer esa cantidad.

Pero fue muy difícil. Demasiado difícil.

En la celda, Karamatsu se acurrucó contra la pared para posteriormente dar vuelta su brazo, dejando a la vista una gran cicatriz que le subía por toda la piel. Todavía recordaba aquella noche en donde unos hombres quisieron aprovecharse de los menores ya que llegaba tarde del trabajo y él los defendió con garras y dientes, ganándose un corte de una navaja que parecía lo acompañaría por siempre.

Lo único que no lograba recordar era como se había curado. Nadie en ese lugar los quería, así que cada vez que veía esas marcas en su piel, suspiraba. Y no iría a preguntarles a los más pequeños, sabiendo que a ellos les dañaba ese recuerdo.

"De todas formas no puedo preguntarle a my little Jyushimatsu aunque quisiera" Pensó, torciendo los labios un momento "Ni tampoco a Choromatsu" Se mordió la lengua hasta que dejó de hincarse el diente cuando sintió el férreo sabor de la sangre deslizarse por el interior de su boca.

Era consciente de que debía dejar de pensar en su situación actual en relación a sus hermanos.

Cuando los culparon de la pérdida del ojo del hijo de un vecino reconocido en el barrio, que tenía parientes abogados, todo se fue al caño. Karamatsu solo había defendido a sus tesoros que casi fueron manchados, no tenía la culpa de nada.

Pero nadie les creyó a los trillizos huérfanos que solo querían causar lástima con su situación.

Terminaron siendo enviados a la prisión del lado oeste de la ciudad, ya que ésta tenía dos en ambos extremos respectivamente. Era lamentable que con catorce años igual les hubieran permitido entrar, al parecer el ser menor de edad no importaba si causaban tantas molestias.

" _Ohh, ¿tres caras iguales? Demasiado trabajo, enviaremos a uno de ustedes a la prisión del este"_

Luchó, reclamó, arañó, golpeó e intentó detener de todas las formas posibles la separación, pero fue en vano.

Jyushimatsu fue trasladado al otro lado de la ciudad a la mañana siguiente.

Hacía tres años que no sabía de él, pero al menos conocía la ley que establecía que si un familiar suyo moría le sería informado de inmediato. Hasta entonces solo podía desearle feliz cumpleaños en un susurro que sabía nunca le llegaría…

En cuanto a Choromatsu, la relación con él se había roto hacía un par de meses. Quizás semanas, no medía bien el tiempo y los policías no le daban ni la hora, aunque tampoco le interesaba mucho saberla.

No podría cambiar su situación.

Desde antes de ingresar a ese horrible lugar se había mentalizado para proteger a sus hermanos, pues sabía que existían muchas probabilidades de que les quisieran poner las manos encima a causa de su corta edad.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que tiempo después de que hubieran cumplido los dieciséis, los ojos carmesí de un policía fueron los que empezaron a recorrer con cierto deseo el cuerpo de su hermano y no los de un preso.

Lo mantuvieron en secreto demasiado bien, hasta que Karamatsu descubrió esa marca de beso en la espalda baja del menor cuando se estaban bañando juntos; recordaba a la perfección que fue uno de los días en los que les permitían ducharse con agua caliente. Generalmente en esas ocasiones compartían el baño para que el otro no se quedara sin tal placer.

A Karamatsu le agradaba eso, era pasar más tiempo con su hermano, pero también dolía porque a veces podía apreciar algún que otro moretón en su cuerpo a causa de los apaleos de otros presos o hasta algún oficial. Sin embargo, esa tarde…

— _Choromatsu, ¿qué es eso?_

— _¿Huh?_

 _Se acercó a él, posando la punta de su dedo sobre esa marca. Frunció el ceño al reconocer bien que era._

— _Es un chupón…—Sus palabras salieron sin que él las escuchara. Todo a su alrededor pareció cambiar_.

— _¡A-Ah! ¡K-Karamatsu-niisan, espera, no es lo que crees!—El menor se apartó de él totalmente alarmado y ese sentimiento de pánico se intensificó al ver la mirada azulina del mayor._

 _Estaba enojado._

— _Choromatsu… quiero que me digas la verdad… ¿Alguien te violó?_

 _Solo la lluvia de la ducha permaneció escuchándose. El silencio entre ellos duró un par de minutos hasta que los ojos verdes se cerraron en lo que su dueño suspiraba._

— _No, nii-san… nadie me violó. Todo fue por voluntad propia._

 _Karamatsu sintió que el agua se tornaba helada. Ya no sentía esa calidez. Apretó los puños y los dientes, hasta que debió separar éstos para retomar la palabra. Conteniendo su furia, hizo la pregunta:_

— _¿Quién?_

— _El policía… O-Osomatsu._

No lograba recordar bien lo que había sucedido después. Si se vistió antes de salir al encuentro con ese idiota o fue desnudo, si su hermano lo siguió o prefirió buscar ayuda, si cuando halló a ese oficial lo pateó, insultó o golpeó… De lo único que se acordaba era que lo tiraron al suelo entre varios y lo redujeron con una golpiza.

Horas después lo hicieron abandonar la celda quince para pasar a la dos, dejando a Choromatsu allá.

No habían vuelto a verse. Lo mantenían encerrado en su celda, aunque estaba casi seguro de que su hermano tenía la suerte de deambular por ahí, pero era obvio que había perdido su cariño por él y no le interesaba buscarlo.

Había preferido a Osomatsu, lo sabía.

Y todavía recordarlo dolía como el infierno.

"¿Dónde mierda estará?" Se preguntó mentalmente Todomatsu al ir visando las celdas a su lado. Había presos de todo tipo; algunos estaban durmiendo, los que compartían celda charlando o peleando, otros solo se miraban de lejos como si estuvieran desafiándose. Él no los entendía y odiaba ese sector porque ahí comenzaban a verse aquellos criminales que le causaban repugnancia. Violadores, pedófilos, asesinos…

Estuvo por desistir cuando a la distancia pudo divisar a su hermano. Había abierto la boca para llamarlo sin embargo no lo hizo al notar una actitud sospechosa en él. Había inspeccionado a su alrededor, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie lo viera. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a acercarse con cautela. Su hermano mayor no podía ni debía ocultarle nada.

Osomatsu dio un par de pasos más antes de detenerse en la celda número quince. Totty se desconcertó, no recordaba que ahí hubieran varios presos como para tener que calmarlos o algo por el estilo, no obstante su hermano abrió la puerta y pasó, desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

"¿Qué te traes entre manos, nii-san?" Pensó desconfiado, acercándose todavía en silencio y de forma sigilosa, pero se quedó a mitad de camino cuando oyó que hablaban.

" _Te tardaste mucho, idiota…"_ Esa voz la había oído un par de veces y gracias a ella recordó que era un prisionero que tenía una celda aparte. Nunca se había interesado por los motivos, así que nunca le había preguntado a su hermano por qué.

" _Lo siento, tuve que reprimir a un par que quisieron pasarse de listos en la celda siete"_

" _Jum, entiendo… ¿cómo está mi hermano?"_

" _Tranquilo, mandé al mío para que lo vigilara"_ Todomatsu estaba desconcertado, pero lo que escuchó a continuación lo hizo aún más _"Nee, te extrañé mucho… ¿puedo abrazarte?"_

" _No sé por qué me preguntas eso… si de todas formas vas a descontrolarte como siempre"_

" _¡Oye! Me dolió, ¿sabes? No es como si te quisiera solo para eso…"_ Los ojos de Totty se abrieron de par en par cuando pudo distinguir el sonido de la ropa al ser deslizada _"Vamos, Choromatsu… solo un poco, antes de que deba regresar con mi hermanito…"_ Pudo suponer quesu hermano lo había empezado a besaren el hombro o en alguna zona erógena, porque el otro pronto soltó un gemido.

Con el nombre de ese grabado en la mente, se retiró sin hacer ruido y rápido, porque había recordado todo. Sabía quién era aquel preso a pesar de haberse puesto el uniforme después del ingreso de los trillizos. Y sabía bien cuál era el otro hermano.

Karamatsu estaba quedándose dormido en su celda cuando escuchó el ruido metálico que producían las llaves al golpear contra las cerraduras. Abrió los ojos, todavía somnoliento y frunció apenas el ceño antes de sentir un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Despierta, maldito!—El policía estaba furioso, podía notarlo, pero no entendía ni imaginaba por qué—¡Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme!

—¿D-De qué mierda estás hablando?—preguntó, poniéndose de pie con dificultad pues al no comer esos últimos días estaba bastante débil.

—Y encima tienes el descaro de hacerte el inocente… Tsk, ¡por eso los detesto tanto!—Guiado por su molestia, pateó una de sus rodillas logrando hacer que se doblara. Luego desenfundó de su pantalón el bastón que siempre tenía con él y lo golpeó contra una de sus manos extendidas—Va a ser mejor que hables si no quieres que te rompa todo… ¿qué demonios planea tu hermano mellizo con mi hermano mayor?

—…¿Eh?

Todomatsu chasqueó la lengua antes de golpear al contrario con el bastón en el hombro. No gritó ni lloró, cosa que lo irritó, pero decidió seguir el interrogatorio a entretenerse con él.

—¿No estabas enterado? Tu maldito mellizo está seduciendo a mi hermano, no sé cómo demonios lo habrá logrado, pero estaban por acostarse cuando fui a bus-…

—Cierra la boca.

La orden fue demasiado repentina y más la mirada azul de Karamatsu levantándose al mismo tiempo que sus piernas. Totty se quedó estático, tal como la primera vez que sus ojos chocaron con los ajenos. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando el prisionero empezó a caminar hacia él, haciendo caso omiso del dolor en su hombro.

Todo en su persona cargaba con una decisión sorprendente.

—Dices que mi hermano sedujo al tuyo, pero yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. Tú ni siquiera estabas aquí hace unos años, cuando cumplimos los dieciséis, pero tu hermano sí. Adivina quién fue el primero en ver con ojos lujuriosos al hermano del otro.

Todomatsu apretó los dientes, retrocediendo un paso sin darse cuenta a medida que el contrario se acercaba.

—Acusas a Choromatsu de seducir a tu hermano, pero, ¿realmente crees fue así? Déjame decirte que estás mezclando las cosas… a no ser que estés celoso de que ese policía idiota le presté más atención a mi hermanito que a ti.

Totty reaccionó frunciendo el ceño al escuchar tal cosa y no tardó en replicar.

—¡E-Eso no es cierto!

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Karamatsu le anunció que había perdido y su derrota solo se acrecentó más cuando no pudo evitar que una de las manos ajenas se posara bajo su mentón.

—Pero… ¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, podemos arreglar esta situación… Tu hermano se llevó al mío…

—¿Qué estás dic-…?—Intentó preguntar Todomatsu sin embargo un dedo se posó sobre sus labios, haciéndolo callar. Y perdió la voz cuando el prisionero acortó muchísimo la distancia, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Así que yo me robaré al suyo—completó en un murmullo.

* * *

 **La portada del fanfic la hizo mi waifu: Monick Keehl. Todos los créditos a ella y agradecimientos infinitos que siempre ilustra mis cosas.**

 **Este fanfic ya había sido publicado en Wattpad (mi usuario es el mismo que aquí) pero decidí publicarlo en esta plataforma a ver si consigue más lectores :)**

 **Los capítulos serán KaraTodo/OsoChoro y luego IchiJyushi, ya que están en diferentes prisiones, por lo tanto el segundo capítulo será exclusivamente IchiJyushi.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Para Moni, por nuestro aniversario**

* * *

Mientras que en la prisión del oeste se había declarado un juramento de guerra a causa de los celos por sangre, en la del este Jyushimatsu convivía con su soledad.

Extrañaba muchísimo a sus hermanos mayores, al punto de que los primeros meses en aquel lugar, casi llegando al año, lloró todas las noches.

Cualquiera pensaría que era un manantial inagotable, ¿de dónde podía sacar un pequeño de catorce años tantas lágrimas sin secarse como solía suceder? Pero lo que no sabían era que Jyushimastsu en su dura infancia se había esforzado por no llorar, había logrado poner una sonrisa en su rostro siempre que los ojos verdes y/o azules se posaban en su persona para no preocuparlos, porque sabía lo duro que Karamatsu trabajaba por ellos dos y en como Choromatsu, cada vez que quedaban a solas, tomaba el control de la situación en la casa abandonada donde vivían. O debajo de un puente, como ocurrió por un período de tiempo. O en la misma calle.

Tuvieron una infancia muy dura… quizás ni siquiera la habían tenido.

Y él era el más pequeño, el más débil y debía ser el más sumiso para no provocarle problemas a sus hermanos.

Pero jamás creyó que correría con tan mala suerte. Pensó que haciendo lo posible por no ser una carga, podría permanecer al lado de Karamatsu y Choromatsu para siempre.

Se equivocó.

Lo apartaron de ellos, llevándolo al otro extremo de la ciudad, a una zona totalmente desconocida para él que además tenía múltiples rostros que podía asegurar que le ocasionarían pesadillas… si es que no estaba viviendo en una ya.

Todavía los gritos de Karamatsu rogando desesperado que no los separaran mientras se lo llevaban a la fuerza retumbaban en su mente y le hacían doler el corazón, gritos que se volvían insoportables y quebraban su voluntad cada vez que aparecían en su memoria.

Lloró apenas lo encerraron en la celda individual número nueve, dejándolo a su suerte.

Lloró todo lo que se había prohibido esos años.

Para cuando ya iba a cumplirse el aniversario de su llegada, se dio cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más llorar, sin mencionar que su cuerpo se sentía débil al devolver lo que comía. No porque la comida fuera asquerosa o no tuviera sabor, sino porque simplemente su cuerpo parecía no querer colaborar con él.

Veía y oía cosas horribles ahí encerrado y eso que no le había tocado compartir celda con nadie, sin mencionar que la zona en la que se encontraba era la más segura. Había aprendido que cuanto menor fuese el número de celda, más seguro estaría. La más peligrosa era la número 120, en el fondo, de la cual en las noches a veces solía escuchar gritos desgarradores suplicando piedad.

Cuando eso pasaba, solo se cubría sus oídos y cerraba los ojos, intentando recordar la dulce voz de Karamatsu arrullándolo con su canción de cuna favorita y el calor del cuerpo de Choromatsu a su lado, que solía permitirle hundir su rostro en su pecho al momento de dormir.

Y las lágrimas volvían a escaparse de sus ojos sin tener siquiera intención de detenerlas porque simplemente no tenía fuerzas para ello.

Su mente no podía acoplarse a ese nuevo entorno, se resistía y eso radicaba en su cuerpo, que comenzaba a adelgazar con bastante rapidez. Los policías que vigilaban su zona de vez en cuando dirigían su mirada hacia él, pero luego se encogían de hombros y seguían su camino.

Jyushimatsu entonces entendió que de seguro no era el único en las mismas condiciones. Y lo peor: que a nadie allí le importaba lo que le sucediera.

Siguió en ese estado un mes más, hasta que una noche despertó de golpe, sudado y con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo. Había tenido una pesadilla en donde él volvía feliz a la prisión del oeste ya que se reencontraría con sus hermanos, pero no los hallaba… porque los habían fusilado.

No quería eso para ellos. Prefería que lo mataran a él, ya que nunca les había servido de nada.

Se llevó la mano al rostro, pasándola por éste para limpiarse tanto el sudor como las lágrimas y respiró profundo. Tenía que calmarse. Bajó la mano, levantándose de ese intento de cama que tenía hecho con un banco y un colchón en mal estado encima para dirigirse hacia las rejas de su celda.

Nunca había hablado con nadie desde que fue encerrado, ni siquiera con los guardias para agradecerles la comida que le deslizaban como si estuviera sarnoso por entre las rejas de su celda, con una mueca de desagrado en sus rostros. Pero esta vez… necesitaba saber, informarse y sobre todo: cambiar.

Sus manos sucias y un poco lastimadas rodearon los barrotes, terminando por acercarse para buscar con sus ojos como podía a un policía de turno. Encontró a uno sentado entreteniéndose moviendo un juego de muchas llaves, que de seguro correspondería a las celdas de esa zona.

Casi hasta sintió una punzada en el pecho al sentirse tan cerca de la libertad y a la vez tan lejos.

Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, así que negó con la cabeza para despabilarse e intentó adquirir el valor que tanto le había admirado a Karamatsu en el pasado, aunque temblando levemente y buscando recordar cómo se hablaba solo se veía como un cachorro asustado.

" _Lo importante es el corazón, my little Jyushimatsu. Y tú, aunque eres el más pequeño, tienes un corazón enorme y fuerte"_

Las palabras de Karamatsu sonando en su cabeza lo hicieron erguirse, juntando la valentía para por fin volver a dejar salir su voz después de tanto tiempo.

—Señor—llamó, sorprendiéndose de lo rasposo y distinto que se oía. Antes su voz era más dulce, suave y aniñada, lo recordaba muy bien, ¿podría ser que se hubiera terminado de desarrollar estando ahí dentro? No sabía si entristecerse o alegrarse por eso. El policía pareció no oírlo, así que frunció el ceño y carraspeó la garganta—. ¡Señor!—Los ojos violáceos se clavaron en él con odio, dejando de jugar con las llaves. Jyushimatsu tragó saliva, ¿había sido buena idea?

—¿Qué mierda quieres, niño? Vete a dormir—ordenó, dejando de prestarle atención para volver a ignorarlo como antes lo hacía. El menor se enojó sin saber exactamente por qué, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácil.

Karamatsu no lo había hecho, él tampoco lo haría.

—Quiero que me responda unas cosas, señor—dijo, manteniéndose lo más firme de lo que era capaz. El policía levantó su mirada nuevamente y arqueó una ceja, sin poder creerse del todo que ese crío le estuviera hablando en serio.

—¿Qué?—Jyushimatsu había abierto la boca para repetir lo que había dicho pensando que tal vez el otro no lo había oído bien, pero en cuanto el guardia sonrió y se echó a reír se sorprendió… y sintió vergüenza—¡JAJAJA! ¿ _Yo_ , responderte cosas, a _ti_? Dios, los niños de ahora sí que saben bromear.

—No soy un niño, señor—replicó con cierto enfado, manteniendo su mirada endurecida sobre él. Ichimatsu dejó de reír al percatarse de eso y su sonrisa se extinguió. Odiaba que cuestionaran su palabra y él no era precisamente un policía piadoso.

Se levantó de la silla, sacando su bastón guardado en su uniforme y entonces lo acercó hacia el menor que intentó retroceder, pero se quedó estático en su lugar ante la fría y precisa orden ajena.

—Quieto.

Jyushimatsu empezaba a arrepentirse.

El bastón había pasado por el espacio entre los barrotes y el policía lo había colocado debajo de su rostro, apoyándolo en su mentón, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza. Quiso tragar saliva, pero su boca había quedado seca a causa del miedo y sentía que cualquier movimiento en falso, por leve que fuera, sería crucial.

El objeto se movió con suavidad por su cuello, deslizándose hacia su mejilla izquierda y por último fue apoyado en su frente, justo en el medio. El contrario se acercó con una mirada intimidante, que no daba paso siquiera al simple pensamiento de llevarle la contraria.

—Escúchame bien, enclenque—dijo con odio, logrando que Jyushimatsu se estremeciera de miedo—: quien manda aquí soy yo, ¿escuchaste? Así que no intentes hacerte el valiente cuando hace casi un año que eres una mosquita muerta—Los ojos dorados se ampliaron al oír aquellas crudas palabras y la sonrisa ajena creció de satisfacción al notar su shock. Al parecer había dado en una parte sensible de él—. ¿Ohh? ¿Acaso pensabas que yo no lo veo todo? Por algo soy el encargado, ¿no crees? Eres solo un puto mocoso que no sabe qué hacer con su vida ahora que fue encerrado, así que si lo que ibas a preguntarme era "¿por qué no debería suicidarme?" no esperes que te detenga. Es más, si te murieras le harías un gran favor al mundo. Nadie te extrañaría—Y aprovechando que estaba paralizado, le dio un golpe con el bastón en la sien haciéndolo retroceder. Jyushimatsu se llevó una mano a la zona afectada, con los párpados fuertemente apretados, tanto por el dolor como porque no quería mostrarle las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado en los ojos.

Ichimatsu en tanto rodó los suyos. No le daba una paliza porque lo consideraría solo un capricho de niño chiquito, además de que todos los demás presos dormían y despertarlos sería perturbar la paz que tanto le costaba conseguir ahí.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a su silla, cuando la voz ajena lo hizo ladear la cabeza en su dirección. No se rendía.

—¿E-Entonces… para morir… en un lugar como este… solo está la opción de suicidarme?—preguntó. Mantenía un ojo cerrado y la mano cubría la herida en su cabeza; Ichimatsu supuso que sangraba, pero no le importó.

—A menos que quieras que te mate a golpes, aunque eso sería descuidarse y arriesgar mi trabajo: sí.

Jamás entendió porque el niño sonrió ante su respuesta.

Nunca sabría que le acababa de confirmar que el fusilamiento no estaba permitido y que, por lo tanto, sus hermanos estarían bien.

Desde esa noche, se volvería fuerte, para encontrarse con ellos de nuevo cuando fuera el momento.

No volvería a ser una carga.

* * *

Estaba mejor. Se sentía mejor. Pensaba en sus hermanos y eso lo hacía seguir adelante. Comía lo que le daban, y si bien lo devolvía algunas veces, no era siempre como antes. Su cuerpo comenzó a engordar de nuevo, volviendo a lo que él suponía sería su peso normal. Disfrutaba de los baños de agua caliente cuando le tocaba y pensaba en todas aquellas cosas que haría con Karamatsu y Choromatsu cuando se reunieran otra vez.

En cuanto al guardia Ichimatsu, algunas veces lo miraba con desdén y otras con simple curiosidad, pero no le daba tanta importancia. Ni siquiera cuando le hablaba despectivamente, diciéndole que seguía siendo un enclenque. Al parecer solo le había cambiado la voz y crecido muy poco de altura, pero su contexto físico continuaba siendo el de un niño. No le importaba. Seguro que a Karamatsu le gustaría que siguiera siendo su pequeño.

Hasta los diecisiete años ese era el tipo de pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza, hasta que todo cambió aquella tarde con una visita.

Se encontraba en la celda nueve como siempre, entreteniéndose con una piedra blanca que había hallado en el suelo y raspó contra éste, pudiendo dibujar en él. Primero hizo un sol, luego unas nubes, después un castillo… Oyó una pequeña risita cuando estaba comenzando a hacer unas flores y se dio cuenta de que Ichimatsu lo había visto. Se ruborizó, rayando con apuro todo lo que había dibujado tan entretenido, arruinándolo y posteriormente tiró lejos la piedra, simulando que no había sucedido nada.

"Ya no soy un niño" Pensó, cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo la mirada alejada de la violácea que permanecía sobre él.

Había aprendido a sentir cuando alguien lo observaba, para mantenerse siempre en guardia, todo desde que descubrió que en las duchas los otros presos solían observar de forma _extraña_ su cuerpo. Pero cuando volvía a su celda se sentía seguro, así que Ichimatsu se llevaba esas patéticas demostraciones suyas que realizaba cuando se distraía de más en su confianza.

Sin embargo, su humillación no se alargó demasiado, porque un hombre se acercó con prisa al policía, llamándole la atención y también a él, sobre todo porque venía acompañado… con una mujer.

Jyushimatsu descruzó los brazos en cuanto se embelesó con tal belleza, dejándolos caer lentamente a los costados de su cuerpo mientras su boca se abría levemente en gesto de sorpresa y sus ojos resplandecían.

Nunca había visto una chica tan joven entrar en ese infame lugar, solo madres y/o abuelas visitando a algunos presos, pero nunca una mujer que pareciese de su edad o al menos una cercana. Se acercó por inercia para verlos con más detalle, aunque toda su atención se la llevaba aquella muchacha.

Tenía el pelo largo y castaño recogido en una trenza, un flequillo que cubría su frente y unos dos ojos preciosos de color marrón al igual que su cabello. Vestía con una falda roja y una blusa blanca con un moño celeste, además de unas botas del mismo color que su prenda inferior. Era hermosa, no importaba por donde la viera.

—Tsk. Atsushi, te he dicho mil veces que no traigas a tu prima aquí, es peligroso y detesto a las mujeres—La voz de Ichimatsu cortó el trance en el que Jyushimatsu se había sumido. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, dirigiendo su vista hacia el otro hombre, terminando por abrir los ojos como platos.

No podía ser. Los recuerdos de aquella noche le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

— _Jeh… sabía que se ocultaban aquí._

 _Habían azotado la puerta de la casa abandonada donde se alojaban, irrumpiendo a la fuerza. Eran tres hombres que tenían una apariencia peligrosa. Choromatsu de inmediato dejó de doblar la poca ropa que tenían en el suelo y se colocó delante de él, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. El más fornido de ellos se relamió, habiendo recorrido con su mirada a su hermano de arriba abajo._

— _Tienen unas figuras muy bonitas, niños, muy bonitas… no les importa si las tomamos prestadas un rato, ¿no?—Jyushimatsu notó que Choromatsu temblaba, pero mantenía su postura de defenderlo, interponiéndose entre él y aquellos desconocidos. El tipo comenzó a obligarlos a retroceder, hasta que sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared._

 _Sabía que Karamatsu era muy sobreprotector con ellos, pero siempre había creído que exageraba. Ahora, al ver esas horribles miradas hambrientas de esos hombres que le daban miedo, se daba cuenta de que no._

— _C-Choromatsu-niisan…—Intentó llamar, pero el mayor le chistó para que se callara, sin embargo ya era tarde. El tipo se relamió._

— _Ohh, como son trillizos no tenía ni idea de cuál de ustedes era el mayor y menor a excepción del que no está, pero ya me lo acaban de dejar muy fácil—murmuró con la voz cargada de deseo, masajeándose la entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Choromatsu sintió como la piel de su espalda empezaba a sudar frío, sobre todo cuando el maldito le sonrió—. Agarren al chiquito._

— _¡Sobre mi cadáver!—gritó entonces, protegiendo más que antes a Jyushimatsu con su propio cuerpo, pero no pudo seguir mucho tiempo así porque uno de los compañeros de aquel hombre lo tomó sorpresivamente de una pierna y lo arrastró hacia él, habiéndolo hecho caer al suelo con anterioridad. Se le puso encima, separando sus piernas que tanto se movían._

— _¡Te mataremos si tanto quieres, pero primero vamos a follarte, a ti y a tu hermano!—exclamó fuera de sí, rompiéndole la remera que de por sí ya estaba con algunos agujeros. Habiendo dejado su pecho al descubierto, se agachó y mordió con brutalidad uno de sus pezones, sacándole un grito desgarrador. El dolor era insoportable y él lo aumentaba aún más porque incluso mientras lo mordía, no dejaba de moverse, poniendo resistencia._

 _Jyushimatsu estaba paralizado. No podía creer ni entender lo que estaba pasando._

 _¿Por qué…?_

 _¿Por qué les pasaba eso?_

 _Sintió un escozor en los ojos, pero antes de poder saber que era por las lágrimas, el último de ellos lo agarró de improvisto y lo obligó a arrodillarse, mirando hacia donde estaba el otro con su hermano. Tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos, apretándolas con fuerza y lo obligó a mantener la cabeza en esa dirección._

— _Quiero que lo mires todo—susurró a su oído, lamiendo su oreja. Jyushimatsu se removió, pero se vio obligado a paralizarse en su lugar cuando sintió algo frío y afilado en su sien. Miró de reojo con miedo._

 _Una navaja. Lo iban a matar. Intentó gritar, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza, moviendo suavemente el arma sobre su piel._

— _Shh, shh… nada de gritos, no querrás que asesinemos a tu hermano, ¿no?—Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Choromatsu, que miraba estupefacto lo cerca que el filo estaba de la cabeza de Jyushimatsu. Del terror había dejado de forcejear—Y tú, supongo que no querrás tampoco que le haga daño a este niño, así que, si no quieres que le clave la navaja en un ojo, será mejor que separes tus piernas y dejes a mi amigo disfrutar._

 _Jyushimatsu miró atemorizado los ojos verdes de su hermano, que parecían rogar por alguna ayuda que no llegaría. Y luego, éstos se cerraron para volver a abrirse, con una calidez impresionante y sonreírle con dulzura. Sintió el golpe en toda su alma._

— _Tranquilo, Jyushimatsu. Todo estará bien—prometió con la voz serena, separando lentamente sus piernas. El menor bajó la mirada._

 _No era justo…_

 _Lo menos que podía hacer era entregarse por su hermano, pero estaba en pánico. Solo deseaba que Karamatsu o alguien llegara y…_

 _Un grito lo hizo salir de sus ruegos mentales, dirigiendo la vista en esa dirección y simplemente no pudo creer lo que vio._

 _El mayor de los tres había llegado, fuera de sí por lo que veía y se encontraba apuñalando una y otra vez un cuerpo casi inerte en el suelo. La sangre manchaba sus ropas, su piel, el piso de la casa y el objeto punzante que Karamatsu estaba usando, que no podía distinguir con tanto color carmesí._

 _Mucha sangre… demasiada…_

 _Escuchó como Choromatsu le daba una patada en una de sus mejillas a su casi violador, quitándoselo de encima y se levantaba para ir a calmar al más grande que seguía desconectado de su mente pues no dejaba de apuñalar lo que ya podría considerarse un cadáver._

 _Pero él seguía siendo un rehén y por lo tanto podía morir en cualquier momento. Solo bastaría con un tajo certero en su cuello de aquella navaja para comenzar a desangrarse. Quería gritar, pero sentía tanto pánico que su voz parecía haberse hundido en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Veía como Karamatsu seguía rematando a aquel hombre, desaforado, y la manera en que Choromatsu intentaba hacerlo volver en sí, sin embargo eso no fue lo peor._

 _Lo horrible fue ver como el tipo que había querido violar a Choromatsu lograba hundir su cuchillo en el brazo del más grande y deslizarlo hacia donde pudo, abriéndolo y arrancándole un grito desgarrador a los tres. Uno era de agonía, los otros dos de horror._

 _Era una pesadilla._

 _Tenía que despertar, pero todo continuaba._

— _¡K-Karamatsu-niisan!—Choromatsu fue quien había separado al desgraciado de su hermano, pero había sido golpeado en una de sus mejillas por su imprudencia. Jyushimatsu quiso empezar a moverse, queriendo ayudar, pero sintió un fuerte agarre en sus caderas y como le deslizaban la ropa._

— _¡Hiéreles las piernas y luego ven aquí para ayudarme a follarlo! ¡No los mates o no será divertido!—ordenó el que lo retenía a su compañero. Jyushimatsu supo que ya todo estaba perdido. Le harían quien sabe cuántas cosas, no obstante eso no era lo que lo lastimaba._

 _Lo que lo lastimaba era saber que sus hermanos sufrirían al no haber sido capaces de defenderlo y tendrían que ver impotentes todo lo que fueran a hacerle._

 _O eso creía… hasta que una bala atravesó la frente de quien sostenía, provocando que el cuerpo se desplomara hacia atrás y dejándolo a él paralizado, con la sangre salpicada en su nuca._

— _¡Manos arriba! ¡Policía!—Un hombre de uniforme entró a la casa junto a otros más, terminando por retener al único que quedaba vivo. Jyushimatsu se preguntó si los policías podían matar con tanta facilidad a quien se les daba la gana… pero en ese momento agradecía que lo hubieran hecho._

 _Apenas pudo regresar al momento, pestañeó y se levantó para correr hacia donde estaban sus hermanos. Karamatsu se veía exhausto y pronto se desvaneció en los brazos de Choromatsu._

 _Les dijeron que había sufrido un ataque de ira. Y que una cicatriz quedaría en su brazo._

 _Jyushimatsu se dio cuenta de que su hermano no recordaba nada una vez despertó._

 _Ni siquiera a quien los había salvado y curado._

Y ahora ese alguien estaba ahí, a tan solo unos metros de él.

Tragó saliva, viendo sin sonido como se desarrollaba la escena entre las tres personas. Ichimatsu parecía seguir enojado por la presencia femenina allí y el tipo al que tan agradecido le estaba desde aquel instante daba la impresión de estar queriendo calmar al otro policía.

Su atención había abandonado a la chica desde hacía unos minutos, así que no se dio cuenta de que ésta se había acercado a su celda con una sonrisa cálida.

—¿Dibujabas?—Fue su voz la que lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Estaba detrás de los barrotes que los separaban, mirándolo sonriente y con una mirada puramente tierna. Su voz era la de un ángel.

Jyushimatsu enmudeció. No recordaba cómo se hablaba.

Los ojos marrones se desviaron al dibujo que había tachado con trazos irregulares, arruinando lo que había debajo. Jyushimatsu se sintió tonto, ¿lo creería un niño?

—Es la primera vez que veo que un preso dibuje. Suelo frecuentar este lugar cuando Ichimatsu no se pone de gruñón y mi primo colabora, pero jamás te había visto…—Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de tristeza—Aunque sí ha pasado tiempo desde mi última visita…—Notó que el chico no hablaba, así que lo miró con curiosidad, olvidando lo de antes por un segundo—¿Acaso eres mudo?

Jyushimatsu amplió los ojos. No, no lo era, pero ¿y si decía algo que ella tomara como indebido o estúpido? Quiso responder, sin embargo su mente se había quedado en blanco y era incapaz de hacer o decir algo siquiera.

De todas formas, Ichimatsu cortó con aquella atmósfera al agarrarla del brazo y tironearla hacia atrás, alejándola de él.

—¡Maldición Homura! ¡Te dije mil veces que te mantuvieras lejos de las celdas!—vociferó con rabia, logrando que Jyushimatsu se asustara, al punto de que no se dio cuenta de que se había enterado de su nombre. Ella, sin embargo, parecía indomable y se zafó de su agarre con un brusco movimiento. Ichimatsu la miró con enfado—. Si por lo menos no harás caso de mi restricción, entonces podrías ser más obediente y cumplir con algo tan básico como eso.

—No te pedí que me cuidaras. Y si mi primo me trae aquí, es porque sabe que estaré bien—respondió ella, tajante.

—¡Al carajo con lo que diga tu primo! ¡Yo soy el encargado principal de esta prisión y no admito mujeres si no tienen un motivo de visita!

Atsushi no tardó en intervenir, dando pequeñas palmaditas para calmar la situación.

—Ya, ya. Relájate, Ichimatsu. Homura no estaba haciendo nada malo y esta es la celda…—Sus ojos parecieron moverse de forma nivelada, como si estuviera contando—¿nueve? No veo que corra peligro.

Ichimatsu chasqueó la lengua.

—El problema es que tu prima quiere hacerse la buenita viniendo a prestar apoyo psicológico o una compañía maternal a estas escorias cuando en primer lugar: no la necesitan, porque ellos mismos se buscaron estar aquí y segundo: las mujeres son unas arpías.

Homura se indignó, frunciendo el ceño sin contenerse en absoluto. Jyushimatsu pensó que era muy bonita incluso enojada.

—¡Deja de generalizar a las mujeres! No sé qué demonios te sucedió en el pasado para que pienses así, pero no nos metas a todas en el mismo saco.

Los ojos violáceos de Ichimatsu se clavaron en los ajenos y los entrecerró, analizándola.

—Eso dicen todas.

Atsushi se dio cuenta de que su prima iba a lanzarse contra su amigo si no daba fin a aquello, por lo que se interpuso entre ambos, terminando por darle la espalda a Homura y quedar enfrentado a Ichimatsu.

—Ichimatsu, sabes muy bien que mi prima no supone problema alguno. Nunca te hizo nada y ella está estudiando para poder prestar su apoyo psicológico a quien lo requiera. Si le prohíbes su pasión, estarías…

—¡Al carajo con su pasión! ¡No quiero a una mujer aquí!—Lo interrumpió. Homura soltó un bufido, dando un pequeño puntapié al suelo.

—¡Bien! Como quieras, pero para que sepas: volveré. Hay muchos chicos aquí que tú maltratas y necesitan de afecto—Fue una reacción involuntaria dirigirle la mirada a Jyushimatsu, quien se ruborizó cuando ella se despidió moviendo levemente la cabeza. Después besó la mejilla de su primo y se marchó, haciendo caso omiso de Ichimatsu. Él soltó un ligero gruñido.

—Tu prima es indomable—susurró a regañadientes, cruzándose de brazos. Parecía ignorar que Jyushimatsu estaba tan atento a ellos dos, al igual que Atsushi ignoraba la presencia del pequeño de los trillizos que había ayudado en el pasado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Atsushi.

—Lo sé. Es indomable, como tu mellizo—declaró malicioso, a sabiendas de que a Ichimatsu no le importaba mucho lo que sucediera con su familia y por lo tanto no le reclamaría que estuviera detrás de su hermano menor.

Ya se estaba haciendo la hora de volver a visitar a Todomatsu al otro lado de la ciudad e intentar cortejarlo. Desde que sus ojos se toparon con su figura ceñida por su uniforme policial, no pudo dejar de pensar y soñar con él. No tardó en acercarse, haciendo provecho de tener el mismo trabajo, sin embargo Todomatsu parecía mantener siempre una barrera entre ambos.

Pero no importaba, porque iba a conseguirlo, fuera como fuera.

Sin importar qué… o _quién._

* * *

 **¡Feliz aniversario a mi waifu! Es el 26, pero como no estaré, lo publico antes. Recuerden seguirnos en nuestra página de Facebook _"Monik & Bel" _hay muchas cositas interesantes ahí :3**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


End file.
